


Piggy

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Watersports, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come in,” the vet said from where he was sitting at his desk. It was already past closing time, but he’d told Stiles that he usually stayed late to catch up on paperwork.</p><p>“Hey, doc! I hope you don’t mind…” he said, stepping in. </p><p>“Stiles, of course not. Make yourself comfortable,” Deaton said, barely even looking up.</p><p>There was a small couch with a little coffee table in front of it in one of the corners, and that’s where he set up camp; setting up his laptop and cracking his knuckles before getting to work. Deaton didn’t talk to him, but just the knowledge that there was another person around helped.</p><p>It was around ten that the vet finally got up from his desk.</p><p>“Tea?”</p><p>ETA: Second chapter added!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to some tumblr prompts I got, but it turned out so sick that I don't think I should post it in my ficlet collection. So.

anonymous asked:

Prompt: How about some dub/non-con? Maybe Peter hypnotises Stiles into being his mate, fucking him in front of the pack that think he is totally willing. Or maybe Deaton drugs Stiles and magically bonds Stiles to him, making him crave Deaton's cock for the rest of his life.

+

anonymous asked:

How do you feel about bestiality? Like Stiles having a fucked up breed-kink and Deaton using him to service the dogs? Or Peter going full wolf and Stiles (maybe even Chris) getting frustrated that they can't be breed and becoming an actual bitch in heat?

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I put these together, I hope you guys will like it!

**A/N2: WARNING THIS FIC CONTAINS DRUGGING (=NON-CON), XENOPHILIA AND BESTIALITY! (AND ALSO MIND CONTROL AND A TOUCH OF WATERSPORTS)**

a/n3: i can’t believe i actually wrote this people. i swear to god you will cost me my soul there’s no way i will be allowed into heaven after this

* * *

 

 

Stiles knocked on the office door at the clinic with a hopeful twist in his stomach; Deaton offered that he could come over and write here, but he wasn’t sure he was being serious. 

It sucked that he had to move back to Beacon Hills to save money while he worked on his thesis but it couldn’t be helped. That didn’t mean it didn’t get lonely with everyone still at their respective universities.

“Come in,” the vet said from where he was sitting at his desk. It was already past closing time, but he’d told Stiles that he usually stayed late to catch up on paperwork.

“Hey, doc! I hope you don’t mind…” he said, stepping in. 

“Stiles, of course not. Make yourself comfortable,” Deaton said, barely even looking up.

The boy exhaled in relief. It wasn’t like he didn’t love his dad, but he thought he would go crazy if he had to be holed up in the house for another hour.

There was a small couch with a little coffee table in front of it in one of the corners, and that’s where he set up camp; setting up his laptop and cracking his knuckles before getting to work. Deaton didn’t talk to him, but just the knowledge that there was another person around helped.

It was around ten that the vet finally got up from his desk.

“Tea?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Stiles replied absentmindedly. A minute later there was a steaming cup by his hand, and he drank it without thinking much of it.

***

Deaton sat back in his chair, but didn’t start working again; he watched in silence as Stiles drank. It didn’t take long for the drugs to start working, and the sounds of typing slowly died away. In a few minutes the boy was just sitting there, staring at the screen of his laptop with an empty gaze.

He stood and made his way over, saving the files then shutting the machine down and putting it away before palming the boy’s cheeks. Stiles barely even seemed to notice.

The vet smiled down at him, pushing the tip of his nose upwards with his thumb.

“You’re just a little pig, aren’t you?” he asked.

Stiles smiled, eyes glassy.

“… piggy…”

“Yes, you are a piggy. Now come on, get undressed,” he ordered, helping the boy stand and get rid of his clothes. Stiles was pretty out of it; uncoordinated and dazed - barely present enough to undo his own buttons. Deaton didn’t mind. He was used to working with animals, and right now Stiles wasn’t too different.

The vet led him into the examination room, propping Stiles against a wall while he laid down a blanket on the tiled floor.

“Okay, get down, on your back,” he dictated, watching with satisfaction as the boy obeyed without question. “Pull your knees up, feet on the ground.”

He stepped closer and nudged Stiles’ legs further apart, until he could get a good glimpse of his crack. Deaton knelt and pulled out a little packet of special lube from his pocket; it wasn’t much, barely enough to slick up his middle finger before he thrust it into the boy’s hole. 

Stiles groaned at the sudden intrusion but didn’t protest or try to pull away.

“That’s a good little piggy. Why don’t you work on your tits while I get your suitors?” he asked, as he stood. He didn’t waste too much time on stretching, just enough so that the boy wouldn’t get injured. 

Stiles blinked up at him stupidly, raising his hands to his chest, but obviously not knowing what to do.

Deaton sighed.

“Pull on them, twist them, pinch them… you are going to love it,” he ordered, and then watched for a few minutes as Stiles did as he was told, toying with his nipples. His cock was getting hard - maybe part of it was the sensation, but Deaton knew that it had to be mostly the drugs.

“That’s it, harder.”

Stiles whined, but obeyed, his nipples growing puffy and red.

Deaton left him to it and walked out to get the dogs. Hector and Muffin - a basset hound and a pug - were glad to be let out of their cages, and ran ahead of him down the corridor towards the examination room, probably smelling the bitch pheromones from the lube.

He let the basset barrel on, but picked up Muffin, just as the back door opened and Peter came in.

“Ah, just in time,” Deaton said, following Hector. The dog was already mounting Stiles as they entered the room. With his short legs the boy on his back was just the right height for him.

Hector’s hips spasmed, his red cock jabbed against Stiles’ thighs a few times before finding his mark. The boy whined, body jerking on the floor but didn’t attempt to close his legs or let go of his nipples.

Peter sorted.

“I have to admit, I didn’t expect the company,” he said, eyes glued to the scene in front of him.

“These little guys are scheduled for neutering tomorrow. I thought they should have one last night of fun,” Deaton said. Muffin was squirming in his hands, obviously aroused, so he knelt and placed the pug over Stiles’ head.

“Open up,” he ordered, letting the smaller dog’s dick slide into the boy’s mouth. “Close your lips around him and watch the teeth.” 

Stiles obeyed, eyes filling with tears as the pug started fucking his head, curling over his face. It was probably hard for him to breath, but Deaton was sure he would manage.

He stepped back, leaning against the wall next to Peter.

“Well, that’s a sight to behold,” the werewolf commented, voice lower than usual, it was entirely possible that he was affected by the pheromones too. 

Hector was definitely really into it, his back bent as he kept hammering into his bitch while he slobbered all over Stiles’ chest and stomach.

Deaton just hummed in reply, palming his dick. He planned to wait a bit more with jerking off, but it was hard to keep himself in check when the boy was making muffled little choking sounds as Muffin stilled and knotted his mouth.

The basset hound had more stamina, but ten minutes later - just as the pug pulled out, leaving come and saliva smeared all over Stiles’ face - his knot took too. Stiles’ fingers were still twitching on his nipples, though they kept loosing their hold, thanks to all the slobber dripping from Hector. 

The dog didn’t care about that, he just turned around, and started pulling almost as soon as he finished.

Deaton thought about holding him back, but the insistent, abrupt tugging made the boy give out a sound that was part moan, part gargle, and he decided against it. Stiles kept making noises, his cock twitching against his stomach every time Hector tried to pull out - the knot was probably pushing against his prostate.

When the dog finally managed to get free Stiles cried out, back arching then slumping back to the ground. There was come leaking out of his abused asshole, Deaton thought it was pretty.

Peter started to get undressed as the vet took the dogs back to their cages and by the time he got back to the examination room the werewolf was already transformed. Peter’s form stabilized since the first time he was an alpha, but it was still impossible to mix him up with a real wolf; his body was still too large, too disproportionate, skin covered with sparse, wiry black fur. He was circling Stiles’ prone form, like the predator that he was.

The boy was barely conscious; his mouth was open, a mix of drool and dog jizz seeping out at the corner, his eyes were completely unfocused, staring at the ceiling. Deaton turned him to his side, and slapped his face.

“Come now, piggy, this is what you’ve waited for,” he said. Stiles made a questioning little whine, but got on his hands and knees obediently. Deaton sat in front of him as Peter took the position behind.

Even though he didn’t see it from this angle, it was hard to miss the exact second when Peter entered Stiles; the boy screamed, eyes going wide and filling with tears. Even with Hector warming him up, the werewolf was huge and the stretch had to be overwhelming. Deaton took his face in his hands to get his attention.

“Enough of that, we both know you love it. You just can’t get enough of having your cunt bred,” he explained. He watched as Stiles’ brows furrowed in confusion, his drugged up mind struggling with reconciling the suggestion with what his body was feeling.

He probably needed a bit more convincing.

“Yes, you  _love_ it, piggy. There’s nothing better than having your tight little hole stretched around a big cock.  _That’s_ why you’re a pig, because you’re just like a dirty sow squeaking in joy whenever you are being fucked.” 

That was enough - just in time, because Peter apparently had enough of being still and started ramming his dick into the boy. But it didn’t bother Stiles anymore; there was a stupid, vacant smile on his face - even though his body was trembling with the strain of keeping himself upright against Peter’s thrusts - and he kept making happy little squealing noises.

Deaton chuckled, shuffling backwards and finally pulling his own dick out. He started jerking in time with Peter’s motions. He took it easy, knowing that the best part was only about to come.

Just as he expected, the werewolf soon shifted to stand on his hind legs, taking their little pig’s body with him by the firm hold he had on his hips until Stiles was literally hanging off his cock.

That was Deaton’s cue to start jerking in earnest.

Peter gave out a growl that seemed to vibrate the air around them before starting to yank the boy’s prone body back and forth, like he was just a toy.

Stiles’ head was flopping up and down - he was still grinning like an idiot, even as his eyes lost focus and his tongue lolled out of his mouth making saliva fly everywhere.

Deaton tugged on his cock in time with the hiccuping giggles the boy was making and came quicker than he expected.

Peter - on the other hand - was taking his time, fucking Stiles in his own, brutal pace for long moments before stilling with a roar. His knot must have formed because the boy started to make distressed sounds again. Well, they couldn’t have that.

The vet shifted closer again, lifting Stiles’ head by his hair. He had to shake him a bit to get his attention.

“That’s it, piggy. This is the best part, isn’t it? Do you feel all that come filling your dirty pig cunt?” he asked, waiting patiently for the boy to understand him.

“H…ah…h-hot…” 

“Yeah, it’s nice and warm just the way you love it. Peter’s giving you a lot of it, because he knows how much you love being full with it.”

Stiles didn’t answer, but Deaton could see his deflated cock starting to fill again.

“That’s it. All that yummy come is pouring into your belly. You love it so much, I’m sure you can come just from the feeling of it…”

Stiles was panting, his eyes slowly losing focus again before rolling back into his head. There were fine tremors running through his body and when Peter shifted - no doubt ejaculating another load of thick come into the boy - he came.

Deaton snorted, letting go of Stiles’ head as soon as he saw that he actually blacked out, what’s more; his unconscious body apparently lost all control, because right as he stopped coming he started pissing instead.

The vet shook his head fondly. This will be hell to clean up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, I bring you the second part of this fic, now with added Scott!

“Doc?” Scott asked, letting himself in through the backdoor.

“Scott, what can I help you with?” Doctor Deaton asked, appearing right in front of him, and stopping him from getting in. He could smell Stiles, and something else he couldn’t identify.

“Well, I’m looking for Stiles. I got back a day earlier and though we could hang out. The sheriff said that he usually comes here?” his voice trailed off, not knowing why his friend would spend so much time at the clinic.

“Ah, yes, he’s here. You can see him in a moment, but first…”

There was someone behind Scott, but he had no time react before he felt claws digging into the back of his neck. He screamed.

“… we need to get you on his level.” Deaton finished, watching as Peter pulled his claws out and Scott fell to the ground like a rag doll.

“Well?”

Peter smiled, mouth full of too many, too sharp teeth.

“Don’t worry about him. I got rid of all those useless higher brain functions - not like he used them much anyway.”

Deaton looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“An out of control werewolf is not exactly what I had in mind when we were talking about this.”

Scott groaned and shifted into his beta form as they watched.

Peter kicked him a little, and he got on all fours, eyes burning red. He gave a small, confused snarl at the vet, but when Peter clicked his tongue, he quieted down immediately.

“Who said he was out of control? I’m still the Alpha who made him.”

* * *

Stiles was waiting where they left him, curled up in a dog crate, naked and grinning at the German Sheppard in the cage next to him. The dog was whining, trying to get his nuzzle through the bars. All the other animals were in a frenzy too, thanks to the special lube they used on Stiles.

He almost surfaced once, but Deaton managed to force some more tea into him - no wonder he had been here for almost a day now. The sheriff had a night shift, so it wasn’t likely that he would notice, and Peter had been restless since the first time he managed to get his knot in the boy. 

And now, they had two to play with.

As soon as they walked in, Scott - who lost his clothes in the hallway, because he suddenly found them offending - immediately went to Stiles’ crate, whining and growling at the other dogs. His cock was hard in under a minute.

“Nice,” Deaton said, walking over and opening the latch.

He barely had time to get out of the way, and Scott was already inside. The cage was too small for two grown boys, but the werewolf didn’t seemed to care. He grabbed at Stiles with his clawed hands, turning him until he was smashed up against the back wall, and started fucking him without so much as a by-your-leave.

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Animal,” he said fondly.

The dogs were barking everywhere, but Stiles’ moans were still loud enough to be heard as Scott rutted into him. Deaton gave himself a mental pat of the shoulder for prepping Stiles beforehand, otherwise there would be a lot more crying involved.

Scott either had a hair trigger, or was just too eager for his first fuck, because just a few minutes in he stilled. Stiles gave an interesting combination of a moan and a giggle. They haven’t fucked him in a few hours, so the knot was probably painful.

“Watch this,” Peter told Deaton, rubbing his palms together, like a cheesy villain in a comic book.

“Scott, here boy!”

There was a startled cry from Stiles and a second later Scott emerged from the crate, pulling his friend with him by the ass.

Peter chuckled, watching as his former beta tried to get to him, dragging Stiles on the floor. Stiles was crying, clawing at the tiles as he hang off the large knot, but it was still too big to slip free.

Deaton gave a low whistle. It seemed Peter really had his pup under control.  
Slowly but surely, Scott made his way over. It must have hurt, what with a person stuck on his dick, but he did it without a second though.

Peter patted his cheek and opened his trousers. His cock was already hard.

“I say, you use your pig, I use my cub - for a start,” he said, not wasting any time and feeding his dick into the boy’s mouth. Considering that he was in beta shift, Deaton had to tip his hat. He wouldn’t have put his own cock into something with so many sharp teeth. No, he was fine with his piggy.

He sat down on the ground by Stiles head. They were ass-to-ass with Scott, just like real dogs. The boy’s face was tear strained, eyes glassy. Just like it should be. Alan lifted his head by his hair, spitting in his face to get his attention. Stiles grinned up at him with an empty expression.

“Are you having fun?” Deaton asked, and Stiles’ tongue lolled out of his mouth as he gave an enthusiastic nod.

“I bet. But I have something nice for you too." 

He opened his pants, pulling his cock out and rubbing the head against Stiles’ saliva slick chin. The boy moaned, trying to get his lips around it, even though Deaton was still fisting his hair. Stupid little thing.

Deaton let his dick go for a moment, jabbing three fingers into the kid’s mouth. He pushed as deep as he could go, until he could hear the sound of gagging, and felt Stiles’ throat constrict around his fingertips. He pulled out, but only to get the fourth finger in there too, the boy’s mouth stretched obscenely around the digits.

Stiles gagged again, more violently.

"Isn’t it amazing? You’ve always loved to choke around things…” Deaton said, watching his little pig intently. Stiles looked at him with a bit of confusion, but when the fingers triggered his gag-reflex again, his eyes closed in bliss, and Deaton could see his cock twitch between his legs. It was almost too easy.

“That’s right. You can’t get enough of it. Having something rammed down your throat… You can probably come from just having your oxygen cut off by a nice, large cock.”

Stiles gagged again. Deaton smiled, only pulling back when it really did look like he would vomit all over him. Not like he would have minded the boy throwing up his dinner, but he didn’t need the added clean-up. They were making enough of a mess already.

He let go of Stiles’ hair, grabbing onto his ears instead, and just pulled his head down his cock. The pig knew better than to bite, so it was an easy slide, until he could feel the head of his dick squeezed by that lovely throat. Stiles gagged, stomach heaving, but as long as he was moving, Deaton didn’t feel like pulling out. He used Stiles’ ears as handlers and started yanking his head up and down his length. It was nice.

He looked up to see Peter pull out of Scott’s mouth to slap his face repeatedly by his slimmy cock before plunging back in again. As far as he understood, Scott wouldn’t take to their suggestions the way Stiles did, but really, with his knot still throbbing in his friend’s hole, there was no need to worry about him. The pleasure - and Peter’s will - would keep him from being fussy.

Deaton noticed that Stiles wasn’t moving, well. Not moving consciously, just kind of twitching. When he looked down, he could see that the boy was close to blacking out - and just like he told him, his cock was spurting out jizz to the already dirty floor. He pulled out with an annoyed sigh. It couldn’t have been more than a minute or two. They should start working on that lung capacity sometime.

He was a bit too late though. The boy was still breathing, but he already fainted.

Peter grinned.

“That’s what you get for being distracted,” he said, making a show of enjoying Scott’s mouth. Deaton rolled his eyes. He let Stiles flop to the floor, only staying on his knees, because of the knot locking him to Scott.

* * *

They had Scott carry Stiles’ unconscious body to the examination room. The dogs were getting annoying with all the barking.

He was left on the floor unceremoniously as Peter got ready to shift. Scott, probably feeling what was about to happen, moved to the corner, looking around anxiously. His cock was still half-hard.

Deaton busied himself with Stiles’ body, not particularly keen on watching Peter’s muscles tear and rearrange into his monstrous form.

He pushed the boy to his back, and pulled his legs up to expose his sloppy asshole. He wasn’t gaping yet, though some of Scott’s come was leaking out. It seemed the smell of it had Peter in a mood, because the werewolf didn’t wait a second, as soon as his form stabilized, he was there, lining up with the boy’s hole. It was fascinating to watch. Even without the knot, Peter’s cock like this was almost as large as an arm, and nearly as thick.

The Alpha had to put a bit off effort into breaching Stiles, but when the pointy head entered, he pushed in at once. That had Stiles’ eyes snap open. He screamed, but as soon as his mouth was open, Deaton already had his dick jammed into it. It was better when he was on is back, because this way he could squeeze down the boy’s long, pale throat for that little bit of extra sensation.

Scott started whining in the corner, a primal part of him maybe recognizing that his friend was in pain, but a low growl from Peter was enough to have him quiet.

Deaton fucked Stiles’ face leisurely, uncaring of the distressed, gargling sounds, while Peter started hammering into the boy’s ass. It was a good thing Scott already knotted him, because with the way he was going, Peter could have done some harm otherwise.

He watched, eyes glued to Stiles stomach. He didn’t know if he was imagining it, but it seemed like he could make out that monstrous cock moving in there.  
Stiles’ body jerked but this time he pulled out in time, not wanting his little piggy to miss any of the experience. He rubbed the head of his cock against the bridge of Stiles’ nose, listening to him gasping for breath.

“See that? The big wolf is playing with you again! Isn’t that great? Remember how good it was the last time?" 

Stiles just looked at him with glassy eyes, though that was no surprise.  
Deaton slapped his face a couple of times. If they didn’t want him to make a racket, he had to do something about it fast, because Peter wasn’t far from knotting.

"Piggy? Come now, dirty little piggy, look at me,” he said, hooking his fingers into Stiles nostrils and pulling them upwards.

Now, that had the boy give a wet, happy-hysteric gurgle.

“That’s it! You are going to get so full, so soon, piggy. Peter will have you split in half.”

Stiles looked up at him with something close to horror. Oops. Wrong choice of words for such a stupid sow.

“No, no, not like that. He’s just going to get you nice and full. Pump your belly full of come.” He watched as Stiles’ face smoothed out, tongue lolling out as Peter kept jarring his whole body with his thrusts.

“He’s been saving up for you, piggy. He will put a big load of hot, yummy come in you, just like you like it.” It wasn’t so hard to make Stiles believe that he enjoyed it, not after the umpteenth time, but Peter really was in a frenzy, so it was better to be safe than sorry.

“We both know you love it,” the boy even nodded his head. Good. “But you know what the best part is? Scotty will suck it right out of your saggy pig pussy afterwards, and if you’re good, he will feed it to you.”

Stiles giggled. Well, it was something between a sob and a giggle, but it was good enough.

Hearing his name, Scott shuffled closer. His fuzzy beta face scrunched up in an animalistic expression.

Deaton had an idea.

“Hey, while you wait for Peter to give you what you need, why don’t you clean up Scotty, he’s all messy from that dirty cunt of yours.”

He barely even finished the sentence, and Scott was already straddling Stiles’ chest, plunging his cock deep into his throat. Stiles gagged, but all it did was get his cock to twitch on his stomach.

Deaton left them to it, he liked to watch better anyway.

He sat down by the wall, where he had a good view of everything, and just enjoyed the show.

He barely put his hands around his cock when Peter roared, stilling. He was holding Stiles’ hips so tight that Deaton was a bit worried about bones breaking, but it was more like an afterthought as he listened to his little pig sobbing and gagging around Scott’s cock, probably completely overwhelmed by being fucked by two werewolves at the same time.

Scott was too basic to react, he just kept jerking in and out of Stiles’ mouth. As Deaton watched, he could see Peter circling his hips, and… yes. There was a small bulge on the boy’s stomach where his come was spurting into him.

Thankfully, Peter had enough common sense to stop his pup from knotting Stiles’ mouth, he yanked Scott back in the last minute, so instead he jizzed all over his friend’s face, until Stiles was glazed in come.

Deaton quickened his hand. As huge as Peter was, his knot didn’t stay for long, and as he expected, a few moments later the Alpha wolf pulled out, leaving Stiles twitching on the floor. All he needed to do was growl, and Scott was already there, licking and sucking on Stiles abused, red asshole, gobbling up all the thick come drooling out of him.

When he had a mouthful, he climbed up Stiles’ body, pried his mouth open, and let it ooze out into it.

Stiles came on the first swallow.


End file.
